Emmett Cullen
Emmett Cullen (born Emmett Dale McCarty in 1915) is a vampire and member of the Olympic Coven. He is the husband and soul mate of Rosalie Hale, the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive brother of Alice, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale as well as the adoptive brother-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive uncle of Renesmee Cullen. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Emmett was rescued by Rosalie, and given a second chance at life after being turned into a vampire by Carlisle at Rosalie's request. Rosalie and Emmett were rarely parted after this, since they were soul-mates. The pair were integral members of the Cullen family and participated eagerly in removing the numerous impediments it faced. Like all Cullens, Emmett is a vegetarian vampire, and has gold eyes instead of crimson like vampires who drink human blood. Even considering the enhanced physical strength of vampires, Emmett is physically the strongest in the Olympic Coven. Biography Early life Emmett McCarty's life before he became a vampire is never fully shown in the series, although it has been stated that he worked on the railroad with his older brothers, lived in Gatlinburg, Tennessee and was the youngest of a huge Scotch-Irish-American brood. Emmett was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen in 1935, two years after Rosalie Hale had been changed. When Rosalie came across him, Emmett was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. He had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Rosalie was noted as saying that it took nearly all her strength not to kill him. She also said that she brought him to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance to human blood, could save Emmett, being afraid that she would kill him instead. Emmett describes this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Many years later, Rosalie confessed to Bella that she saved Emmett from dying because of his innocent look, dimples, and curly hair that reminded her of her best friend Vera's child, Henry, and that ever since the day she saw the baby she always wanted a child of her own just like him. While going through the change, Carlisle attempted to inject painkillers into his system to numb the pain, but the venom burned it out before it could spread. After his painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to Emmett that he was a vampire. This did not upset him, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. He put in his own words, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. He had even run into two strangers whose blood appealed to him like Bella's to Edward, causing him to lose control. Emmett later married Rosalie. ''Twilight'' Two years prior to the beginning of Twilight, he moves to Forks with his family from Alaska, where he attends Forks high school with Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. He first meets new girl, Bella Swan, on her first day at school during the spring semester. After Edward's rescue exposes his nature to Bella, Emmett is worried by her potential threats until she proves trustworthy. Thus, he initially isn't very happy about Edward's fondness for Bella, but comes to accept it quickly. When Edward takes Bella to meet his family, Emmett is absent because Rosalie is upset by the idea and he tries to comfort her. Whilst playing baseball together, Bella (with Edward and his family's protective reaction) catches dangerous interest from the tracker James, who wishes to kill her for sport. Emmett willingly helps Edward and the rest of his family lead the vampire away to protect her, while hoping to fight the tracker himself. He also assists Jasper in ripping James apart and burning the pieces as soon as they find him at Bella's old ballet studio in Phoenix. Afterwards, he returns to Forks and attends the school prom with Rosalie as his date. In the movie adaptation, he helps Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle prepare dinner for Bella when Edward takes her to meet his family. ''New Moon'' Prior to New Moon, he went on a vacation to Africa with Rosalie.New Moon He is present during Bella's 18th birthday party and gives Bella a new radio for her truck without her permission. When Bella gets a paper cut while unwrapping a present, Jasper loses control and attempts to attack her, Emmett holds him down. Even though Bella gets a bigger cut by Edward's attempt to defend her, he manages to keep enough control. After Edward decides to leave Forks with his family, Emmett moves up north with them, where he once again renews his marriage with Rosalie. When Bella, Alice, and Edward return to Forks after Bella and Alice's successful mission to prevent Edward from committing suicide in Italy, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle pick them up at the airport and official move back to Forks. The next day, Bella gathers the Cullens to vote whether to let her become a vampire and join their family. Emmett votes "hell, yeah" in her favor. He also shows interest in fighting the Volturi, but is willing to find another way over risking Bella's life. ''Eclipse'' in Eclipse.]] Emmett almost crosses the line when chasing Victoria to the border line to La Push, where they meet the werewolves. Emmett attempts to attack her, but she dodges away, prompting him to fall on Paul, and a fight almost erupts, especially with Rosalie's influence. However, Carlisle and Jasper manage to calm things down before it gets out of hand. The next week, Emmett, Jasper and Edward go on a weekend hiking, and Bella stays at the Cullens for a "slumber party". When they return, Edward catches the scent of an unknown vampire in her house and sends Jacob, Jasper and Emmett searching for the mysterious intruder. He also teases Bella after finding out that she broke her hand punching Jacob in the face. When they find out that Victoria has created an army of newborn vampires, Emmett goes under training with his family and the wolves of the Quileute tribe in preparation for a battle against them while Edward and Seth protect Bella. Because Emmett is physically the strongest vampire, he poses as a newborn example during training. in battle.|250px]] During the confrontation, he goes into war with everyone and wins without a scratch, just like every member of his team, excluding Jacob Black who gets seriously wounded when he saves Leah Clearwater from a newborn. He is last seen witnessing Felix execute Bree Tanner, the only newborn who surrendered, under Jane's orders. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Bree witnesses Emmett tearing apart a vampire named Kevin, and secretly hopes that the brawny vampire Raoul was killed by his hands as well. ''Breaking Dawn'' Emmett is present at Bella and Edward's wedding and the night before when he took Edward and Jasper out on a "bachelor party". While Bella is pregnant, Rosalie volunteers as her guardian from the rest of the family, and Emmett sides with them. After she gives birth to his niece, Renesmee, and becomes a vampire, he frequently mocks her and Edward's sex life. His mocking ends when Bella challenges him in an arm-wrestling match and wins, being much stronger than him, to his irritation. He constantly demands more rematches after every loss. On an ill-fated day, Irina travels to Forks to make peace with the Cullens, only to mistake Renesmee for an immortal child. She quickly runs off, and eventually reports it to the Volturi. Once Alice gets a vision of their coming and the end of their family, Emmett comes up with the plan to prove to gather a number of witnesses in their favor, to which they agree. He also is assigned with teaching Bella how to fight after Edward refused to do it himself. However, he uses the lessons as to get back at Bella for winning all the arm-wrestling matches. When the trial with the Volturi looks about to turn into a fight, he shares a passionate kiss with Rosalie. The situation ends in peace, however, and they are able to return to their normal lives... at least for a while. Physical appearance Emmett is described as being very tall, very burly, and to the students at Forks high school, very intimidating. Jessica Stanley refers to him as, "The big dark-haired guy." Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He is described as very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. He is physically the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken to black as he becomes thirsty. Personality and traits Emmett is one of the youngest vampires in the Cullen family, which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes harder for him to resist. He does very well when things get out of hand and could resist Bella's blood when she was human. In Midnight Sun, a part of Emmett's newborn life was mentioned. There as Edward and him are taking lunch, he remembered somebody who appealed to him the way Bella does to his brother, though because at that time he was young and crazed, he ended up killing the girl with the sweet scent. He eventually grew out of the guilt, saying that "eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt". Despite being the most intimidating Cullen, Emmett is actually very loving and caring to his wife Rosalie Hale and the rest of his family and Bella and his niece Nessie. Emmett loves to laugh and make jokes, and would try to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. In Midnight Sun, Edward angrily says: Trust Emmett to find the humor in the destruction of my life. Unlike some of his family, he always speaks his thoughts, never hesitating, which makes Edward very comfortable around him. He appears to be thoughtless, impatient and makes rash decisions, but also optimistic. He is also brave, enjoys fighting, and is very competitive. When Bella was hunted by James in Twilight, Emmett is upset that he wouldn't be going with her, until she points out that he would have a better chance to fight James if he went with Edward. Despite he has a tendency to fight, he would sometimes willingly miss out on such opportunity to protect those he loves, as proven when he expressed a desire to "pick a fight" with Demetri, but willingly agreed to allow Bella become a vampire, which would prevent a fighting opportunity. The second time he proves this is when he devises a plan to gather witnesses to prove to the Volturi that his niece is not an immortal child, but also expresses a desire to fight. This also proves that he can be smarter than he usually seems. In Midnight Sun, it is revealed that he also enjoys playing chess, but prefer to play with Jasper and Rosalie rather than Edward and Alice, because of their gifts to anticipate his moves. Edward also finds him comforting because he always acts on his thoughts instead of trying to hide them. Powers and abilities Emmett has no special powers, but his physical strength surpasses that of a regular vampire, making him very intimidating to his opponents, which is why he uses it as his "special ability". He hints that, if Edward was unable to read minds, he would be able to defeat him in combat. Edward admits, when Bella wants to be trained to fight, that Emmett knows just as much about combat as he does, and Edward is on par with the powerful and experienced Jasper. In Breaking Dawn, Bella, with her newborn strength, beats huge, strong Emmett in an arm-wrestling match. Relationships Emmett is the husband of Rosalie Hale and the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the uncle of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. He is the adoptive brother of Alice and Edward Cullen, as well as Jasper Hale and the adoptive brother-in-law of Bella Swan. ]] Rosalie Hale Rosalie Hale is Emmett's wife. Emmett fell in love with Rosalie when she found him when he was being mauled to death by a bear. Rosalie purposefully saved Emmett and carried him, running many miles, back to Carlisle because of his innocent looking face, his dark curls, and his dimples. He reminded her of her former best friend Vera's child Henry. He thought she was 'his angel'. It was because of her that he was so accepting of his new life as a vampire. In the outtakes on Stephenie Meyer's website he says, "If Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?"'' Their relationship is often portrayed as a more physical relationship, compared to the other couples of the Cullen family. Nevertheless Rosalie is Emmett's soul-mate. It is obvious that Emmett is very protective over Rosalie and would do anything for her. Emmett and Rosalie are known for kissing each other when they are about to leave each other, even for a small amount of time. Emmett also stated in ''Breaking Dawn that his and Rosalie's sex life is more enjoyable and energetic than Bella and Edward's, and that they have destroyed many houses while making love. Edward also states that he was unable to live with them for the first decade of Emmett's existence as they spent most of their time having sex, and that it was a strain even on easygoing Carlisle and Esme. ]] Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Cullen is Emmett's adoptive father and creator. He was changed after Rosalie begged him to save his life. Carlisle explained to Emmett about his new state after the change; to their surprise, he accepted the new life almost immediately. Carlisle has taught him for decades to retain self-control from human blood, using as much time as he can to help him master it. Just like how Emmett gets along with most people, he is very close to Carlisle. ]] Esme Cullen Esme Cullen is Emmett's adoptive mother. Although Emmett can sometimes be a handful, Esme loves him as much as she loves her husband and other "children", though she had kicked him and Rosalie out a few times for destroying the houses they had bought for them. In Breaking Dawn, when Bella challenges Emmett to an arm-wrestling match, Emmett is about to use Esme's favorite table, but Alice points out that they should leave it alone, which he does not disagree because it is one of the antiques that Esme has around the house. This implies that he does have respect to his mother's passion to art and love for antiques. ]] Jasper Hale Jasper Hale is Emmett's adoptive brother. Emmett is very close to his brother, Jasper, along with Edward. Whenever the three of them are together, they would wrestle, compete, and often go on hunting trips together. They would also bet on anything they find interesting, for instance, in Eclipse Emmett and Jasper bet on when Bella is going to slip up in the next few years as a vampire. He prefers to play chess with him rather than Edward and Alice because their extra "senses" give them an advantage. When Jasper trains his family and the Quileute wolves for a battle plan against Victoria's army of newborn vampires, he chooses Emmett as a newborn example, because he is the strongest vampire in their family, will go for the easy kill, like newborns, and because of his competitive nature. ]] Alice Cullen Alice Cullen is Emmett's adoptive little sister. The two of them are close to each other, although Emmett finds her closeness with Edward annoying now and then. Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper and Rosalie much better than Alice, because of her ability to see his future, which allows her to keep track of his moves. He also dislikes playing chess with Edward, because he can read his thoughts. ]] Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is Emmett's elder brother in the vampire family. Aside Rosalie, Emmett is closest to Edward, who also addresses him as his favorite brother. Emmett tends to speak and act on his thoughts, making Edward more comfortable around him. The two tend to enjoy wrestling with each other and practice martial arts, along with Jasper. Emmett is annoyed that Edward is able to read his mind and puzzle together his strategies. During weekends, they would go on hunting trips together. Although they are close, Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper rather than Edward, because of his ability to read his mind gives him the advantage. He also dislikes playing with Alice because she can see his decision. When Edward first felt attracted to Bella's blood, everyone worries except Emmett, who taunts that he needs to face his problems, whether he will fail or succeed. He also likes to taunt his brother with his thoughts, and claim that he has gone completely insane with Bella. Emmett did have experiences with two women, whose blood smelled as strongly attractive as Bella's is to Edward. Both instances ended badly. ]] Bella Swan Bella Swan is Emmett's sister-in-law, who marries Edward. Initially, he was not too happy about her involvement with Edward and their family, but learns to accept it quickly. When Bella's life is threatened by a vampire named James, he volunteers to help track down the hunter, though he is more excited about fighting him rather than saving Bella. On Bella's 18th birthday, he gives her a radio for her truck. During a family meeting, Emmett votes in Bella's favor to let her become a vampire and join their family. Despite he loves the idea of fighting the Volturi, he is willing to miss out on the opportunity for the sake of his sister-in-law. Emmett loves to make Bella blush and always teases her about this. After Bella became a vampire, Emmett continuously taunts her self-control and sexual life with Edward, but that comes to an end when she challenges him in an arm-wrestling match, which he loses and relentlessly demands rematches. They are very close, as Bella refers him to "as the older brother she always wanted, but much, much more terrifying". Renesmee Cullen Renesmee Cullen is Emmett's adoptive niece, and the biological daughter of Bella and Edward. He initially worried about Bella's health when she was pregnant with Renesmee, but could not help Edward since Rosalie and Esme volunteered to protect her, which put him on their side. He is one of the first to quickly adapt to her nickname "Nessie". The exact details between Emmett's relationship to Renesmee is unknown, but they do indeed care for each other. When the Volturi prepare to come for them, Emmett is the one who comes up with the plan to gather witnesses to prove that Renesmee is really a half-vampire hybrid, although he seems to enjoy the thought of fighting the Volturi. This points that Emmett cares enough for his niece to willingly miss out a fighting opportunity for her safety. ]] Jacob Black Jacob Black is the Cullens' family friend. Emmett and Jacob did not have a good start with their relationship initially, as he is a vampire and Jacob a shape-shifter. They only come together when Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires to kill Bella and the Cullens, and decide to join forces to gain the upper hand in battle. After Jacob imprinted on Emmett's niece, Renesmee, he finds their relationship more entertaining and looks forward to Bella's reaction when she finds out. After that, they become much closer. Right after their trial against the Volturi, Edward explains that it was the wolves that stopped them from executing their plan immediately, and Emmett pokes Jacob's arm and he flashes a grin. Etymology The name Emmett means "strong" in both English and German, and Emmett is the strongest vampire in the Cullen coven. Film portrayal ]] Kellan Lutz portrays Emmett Cullen in the ''Twilight'' movie. He is very close to co-star Ashley Greene, and will be in another upcoming movie with her. Lutz often liked to scare the cast by hiding behind doors and jumping out at people. He reprised his role in New Moon and Eclipse. He has been confirmed to reprise his role in Breaking Dawn. Appearances *''Twilight (First appearance) **Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon (film)'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film) '' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part I'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part II'' *''Midnight Sun'' *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Rosalie Hale *Olympic Coven *Kellan Lutz *Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale Category:Cullen family Category:Husbands Category:Adoptive siblings Category:Forks High Student Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner characters